What Happens During Lookout
by yaoipenguin13
Summary: Glenn is happens to be outside while Daryl's on lookout. Daryl sees him and they engage in some, uh- activities on Daryl's motorcycle. M Lemon Cussing Dirty talk


**A/N:** Sooo... Not my best work... I wrote this for my friend (( who recently got me into_ Walking Dead_, fucking awesome show! )) and...yeah... This was born xDD She's also making me write hella a lot of lemons, so be expecting more... Sigh, I had this whole note planned out with a bunch of shit I was gonna explain and now I forgot... Typical v.v OH! This is set before Rick comes to camp... There's this one line and- eh, you'll see xDD There's some dirty talk... Obviously it's a lemon, so expect explicit content...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Walking Dead_.

XxXxXx

Glenn liked Daryl's motorcycle. It was as simple as that. He liked the way it roared to life, how sleek the paint still was somehow. But most of all, he liked Daryl _on_ the bike. He liked to watch Daryl ride on it, work on it, or just be near it. The fact of the matter was: Daryl's motorcycle was sexy. Daryl was sexy. Yeah, he called him chinaman, chink, and a bunch of other completely racist things, but Glenn honestly couldn't care less. If it were anyone else, he'd be offended. But when Daryl said it in that _voice_, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Of course, Glenn would never say this to anyone, especially Daryl. He preferred to keep arrows a safe distance from his head, thank you. He also wouldn't mention certain, rather vivid dreams, he had of Daryl fucking him against that motorcycle all night. Because _that_, children, is the top way to commit suicide. It was hard enough to survive during the fucking zombie apocalypse and he didn't need a pissed off Daryl to add to the extreme danger his life was already in. Oh no no...

Glenn stepped into the midnight heat, running his hands through his hair. Did it have to be so damn hot? Looking around of any stray geek, he walked quietly to the lake and squatted down in front of it. With a sigh, he cupped some water into his hands and splashed it across his face.

"Chinaman," Glenn heard someone whisper suddenly. It took all he had not to scream like a little girl before he turned around. His heart beat a little faster at the sight of Daryl leaning against his motorcycle.

"C'mere," he said, doing a little jerk with his head that Glenn guessed was a signal for him to get his ass over there. His immediate reaction was to blush lightly as he walked over and pray to whatever gods were left to not make him get a boner. He had a feeling the gods weren't going to be on his side tonight.

"Are you on lookout?" he asked as he approached the man. Daryl simply nodded and left them in an awkward silence. Glenn chewed his bottom lip and rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to ignore Daryl's eyes that were focused on his every move, like he was game that Daryl was hunting for. Maybe he was a masochist, but he didn't mind that idea as much as he should.

With a sudden, quiet groan, Daryl grabbed a fistful of Daryl's shirt and yanked him forward, clashing their mouths together. Daryl immediately pushed his tongue inside Glenn's mouth, licking everything within his reach. After a moment of just standing there, Glenn started moving his tongue as well, trying to gain the upper-hand in some sort of fashion. Of course, Daryl was not having any of it and quickly won that contest.

Glenn blushed and buried his face in Daryl's chest, "Um, what about lookout?"

Daryl shrugged and flipped their positions, forcing Glenn to sit on the edge of the seat of the bike. Glenn squirmed as the zipper of his pants was opened. Daryl smirked. "Like goin' commando, chink?" he asked in a cocky tone before licking around the head of Glenn's dick, trying to get him completely hard. Luckily, it didn't take too long.

Daryl moved his mouth lower, taking more of Glenn in. He could hear Glenn cover his mouth to keep from moaning, which, in this situation, was probably a good thing. As much as he liked to hear people he fucked yell his name, he didn't want someone to come out and see this. Especially Merle. God, Merle would kill him.

But that didn't seem to matter when the kid started thrusting his hips jerkily, forcing Daryl to deep throat him. Yeah, the stereotype about Asians having small dicks? It's called a stereotype for a reason. Daryl nearly choked as Glenn thrusted particularly forcefully into his mouth. Daryl brought his hand to the base and fondled Glenn's balls, still sucking lightly, teasingly. He moved his hands to Glenn's hips, slowing down the ragged thrusting before he really _did_ choke. Glenn bit his lip and looked down apologetically. And, _damn_, had the kid always had bedroom eyes like that?

Daryl tore his mouth away, making Glenn whimper at the loss of contact. He stood up and took off his pants and boxers quickly, kicking them somewhere on the ground. Glenn took the hint and spread his legs, keeping a hand securely on the handle of the motorcycle. Daryl out two fingers in Glenn's entrance at once, moving his other hand to cover Glenn's mouth and stop the loud groan that came from the Korean. He looked up for a fraction of a second to find Glenn glaring at him. He smirked and kissed the boy's thigh quickly before moving his fingers in him. Glenn's glare melted away easily, along with the pain and general awkwardness of the situation. The redneck added a third finger, trying to prepare him as hastily and efficiently as possible.

Glenn squirmed. "D-do it already!" Daryl pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock with a loud grunt. Glenn panted and put his head on Daryl's shoulder. "Move dammit!" he said, rolling his hips. Daryl raised an eyebrow at his forcefulness but moved his hips out and thrusted back in none the less. Glenn moaned quietly and dug his nails into Daryl's back. Daryl groaned and snapped his hips harder, at a different angle, brushing against the kid's prostate. Glenn moaned wantonly and grinded back against Daryl's hips. Daryl aimed for that spot again and pounded it relentlessly, leaning his head down to bite Glenn's neck harshly. Glenn whimpered and moved his neck to the side, allowing the man more access to the smooth skin. Said man smirked and licked up Glenn's neck slowly.

"Damn kid, you're such a whore. I bet you've wanted me to do this; fuck your little ass so hard you can't walk. I shoulda made you beg for it like a good little slut. And you would've, wouldn't ya?"

"Ah, God, yes," Glenn choked out between pants. Daryl did something magnificent with his hips and tongue at once that sent him to his climax, all his cum landing on Daryl's stomach. The redneck groaned as Glenn's ass clenched around his cock, making him cum inside the of them stood there panting and calming down from their orgasms. Daryl pulled out and got dressed, handing Glenn his clothes as well.

"You should, uh, get back… Need your rest or whatever…" Glenn normally would've been hurt, but Daryl was blushing. Daryl fucking Dixon was blushing. He stared at the man for a minute before kissing his cheek softly. "Sorry if something happened to your motorcycle," he said, sauntering away and swinging his hips.


End file.
